lamezonefandomcom-20200213-history
Puke City
The small town of Puke City is the setting of most comics in the lamezone universe. Landmarks St. Puke City Elementary An elementary school. Ru'mel , That Kid, and Emma Lee go here. July teaches gym class here.The playground has seen some crazy things. Puke City High The only high school in puke city. Somers goes here. Gas n' Glug A gas station and convenience store on the outskirts of Puke city. One can acquire pretty much anything here. The Forest A regular forest where weird things happen often. Almost all action that doesnt take place elsewhere takes place here. Rope & Nail Inc. A buisiness owned by Rope and Nail. Moya and Varg work here as security guards. Legally Food Abandoned fast food restaurant in lamezine 002 , it is apparently restored in Defiance of The Crow. Horse Warehouse "Home of Joslyn's My Enormous Horse trading empire. Be sure to get some protective cases or you're basically throwing your money away." from Crow-cation Guide 3 Spicy Subject "Mallgoth Heaven. Brecken works here. 30% off Buy One Get One on all clearance with Spicycash coupon." from Crow-cation Guide 3 The Dire Rat's Grotto "Now owned by Joslyn. Merch on this side, arcade on that side, nerds throughout." from Crow-cation Guide 3 School Library "Aria works here, Jill usually lurks here. Don't get any soda on the keyboards. What? No this isnt like Giles on Buffy. No, this is different." from Crow-cation Guide 3 Comics Set in Puke City Punc A young Alec is asked by the ghosts of the band members of the Sikk Dogs to tell their last living member, a guitarist-turned-dentist who quit because the lead singer, Nicky Sikk, was a "controlling douchebag," to "quit being a pussy." When "Andy Splinter" refuses to comply, the two ghosts set his dental practice on fire. Alec must use the power inside of him to "out-punk" Nicky. Aiello Casper Aiello, famed comic artist who wrote Asscastle and all the comics in the Cosm universe, dies in his sleep. He cannot move on to ghostzone until he writes his masterpiece, according to his companion, Yellow Rocket, the ghost of one of his failed characters. Asscastle Asscastle revolves around the homoesexual adventures of a boy named "Asscastle", after being kicked out of his home by his wicked step mother he meets the "Alleged" ghost of Bob Saget, the two set off on homoesexual adventures taking place in the ghostzone. Arfe No one wants to raise this kid as their own. Smokes Kwan, a foreign exchange student hangs out with Sal and Sam, a couple with a troubled relationship. Each go on their own adventure, Kwan, doin various of good deeds for people, until eventually getting fed up. Meanwhile, Sal works at a boxing company with his fellow co-workers and "Mean" boss. Sam decides to join an art club and get into some artsy shenanigans until quitting and delving more into the world of poetry. Escape From Ghostzone "Hi this was gonna be a comic that tied up puke city all nice but i got lazy and ill probably never finish it it was going to feature all your "favorite characters" in a brand new wacky adventure but i draw different now and its just not going to happen but it would have been great ok don't trust the police bye" Wildcat Ghostzone Halloween Halloween Special 2010 Lamezine 001 Lamezine 002 Crow Cillers Strawberry Milkshake Category:Comics